Lovers' Carvings
by ValorOrgulloso
Summary: The words faded, but their meaning never did. And now the ones below it wouldn't either. LilyJames JamesLily Fluffy and nostalgic.


_Lovers' Carvings_

"I could stay like this forever and never want to leave." The boy lay down on the hill, dark hair mixing with the frays and twirls of the rich grass. His eyes squinted open occasionally, glancing up at a cloud when the sun was covered with one, then back to a bemused girl flying a kite.

"Not even for food?" the girl laughed. "Your stomach, afterall, is the only thing you ever think about." The kite, blue as the sky, danced higher as the girl jogged it back and forth.

Rolling onto his stomach to look at the girl, the boy propped his chin pertly on top of his fist. "Ah, that's where you're wrong, my love. I only think about my stomach a fraction of the time. The rest is spent dreaming about you."

The girl laughed again; it sounded like wind chimes in the spring breeze. "You are so full of it, James."

The boy stood up, deterred from sky gazing. He approached the red haired girl, smiling. She released some of the string, and the kite flew higher. Her red hair haloed her head as the wind blew.

Wrapping his arms around her from behind, James breathed in deeply. "Mm... full of love, maybe."

"Resorting to cheesy pick-up lines, are we?" the girl asked.

"Of course. How else would I win your heart?"

"You really are pushing it."

"Never, Lily-Flower."

"Again with the Lily-Flower?"

"I like it."

The girl sighed, her grip on the kite loosening a bit. "I do too," she whispered.

"See, Lily? My moves work on you."

Lily laughed. "Of course. Your astounding seduction is the only reason I'm with you."

"What about my handsome physique?" James asked.

Lily pulled out of James's grip and gave him a once-over. "No. Definitely your charm."

"Hey!" he argued. "I _am_ good looking."

"God, your ego is big."

"Who?"

Lily shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips as she looked away and up at the kite in the sky.

James sat down once more and watched Lily in peaceful silence. The kite went even higher.

After a while, James looked over towards the school. Students were milling about on the nice day. Suddenly, something caught James's eye. He remembered something his parents had told him about.

"Hey...," James said. "Hey, Lily." He was staring towards an alcove in the school's structure: a small area with a stone bench and flower bushes.

"Hmm?"

James got up once more. "I've got something to show you." He tugged on Lily impatiently.

Lily turned to him. "Can you wait a second?" She turned back to the kite, intending to pull it down.

James sighed impatiently. He tugged at her sleeve once more, beginning to move towards the crater.

Suddenly, the kite was out of Lily's hands and flying away. Lily chased after it, but it was useless: up and up it went, its blue blending with the painting behind it.

Lily turned back to look at James angrily. "You owe me a kite!"

James grinned sheepishly at her. "Can I show you this now?"

Rolling her eyes, Lily scowled at him but nodded. He led her down into the alcove.

The bushes were covered in pink paeonia flowers, and the bench was ornately decorated. James pushed his way past them to look at the stones.

Lily watched as James ran his fingers over the building's wall. After a few moments, he stopped. "Here," he whispered, brushing away dust attracted to the wall over the years.

"What is it?" Lily asked. She leaned in close next to James to look. It looked as though runes were carved into the stone... no, not runes. Words. But they were faded and smooth.

"My great-great-grandparents... they carved this into the wall."

"What does it say?"

James shook his head. "I don't know."

The only words visible were_ your pony_,_ wanted_, _broken_, and _like water_.

"I wonder what it means," said Lily.

"Me too, but..."

"But what?"

James ran his fingers over the words again. "I suppose we were never meant to know because... because it was always theirs. It meant something to them."

Lily took her wand out. "What about us?"

James didn't look away. "What do you mean?"

Lily gently pushed James aside. She drew her wand over the stone, words appearing beneath the aged ones above them.

_My blue kite. Sunny day. Your love._

Lily stepped back. James wordlessly mouthed the words, deeply touched.

"Now they mean something to us, too," Lily explained. James smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

High above, a blue kite skipped away with the clouds.

_The words have gone  
But the meaning will never disappear  
From the wall_

_Lovers' Carvings _Bibio

A/N: This story was based off of how I felt after listening to _Lovers' Carvings_ by Bibio.


End file.
